guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Consume Soul
This skill plus Spirit Walk should alleviate any fears of overpowered spirit spam. And as a side note Signet of Creation seems to to be able to do the same thing to spirits and minions, if you can last 30 seconds. More excited than ever for Factions. -Ravious 01:09, 13 March 2006 (CST) Is this and SoCreation the only ways to kill enemy spirits? (bar unnatural sig and any regular killing stuff) — Skuld 07:58, 13 July 2006 (CDT) I'm told this skill works great for the sunjiang district mission, since it'll let you kill the portal spirits instantly...haven't tested it myself yet, however... ~Avatarian 86 :Confirmed, they die instantly. Zaboomafoo 20:02, 26 December 2006 (CST) use in conjunction with Life I've been using the common version (Spirit to Flesh) of this spell with life to give a huge spike heal to entire party. I imagine with this spell, you could heal your entire party (range permitting) for +150 and +212 = 362... As long as you can wait. If not, fire it off early. (I have 16 Rest, and 13 Spawn). :D Now that's what I'm talking about. I'd like to see a chunkey monkey do that for 15 energy. : It does, however, say that it only works on enemy spirits. So I am curious as to why using life with it, if you are unable to destroy yours at will. What point would it be? Yes destroying theirs is good, but still its got no good relation to it then. --Spincow 06:33, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::No, it says it can be used on enemy spirits. Not it must be used on an enemy spirit. --Shadowcrest 06:35, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :::EC. >_< "Target touched spirit is destroyed." J Striker 06:36, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Eek. I completely read that one wrong lol my bad. --Spincow 15:40, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Anti Ritual Lord i am fed up of losing to tanking ritlords in RA :). Gonna try this to put a dampen on their feelings. Muhahaha. It will use up my elite slot though :/ ::Spiritual Pain won't, neither will Unnatural Signet. Tycn 19:53, 18 January 2007 (CST) :::Sure, but neither of them can kill a spirit every 5 seconds. --Heurist 10:42, 2 March 2007 (CST) ::::They can hurt non-spirits though. --Heurist 10:42, 2 March 2007 (CST) Spirit Walk Does anyone else think the Spirit Hunter comment is a bit absurd and unrealistic? 204.52.179.199 08:14, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :Well now that the recharge has been reduced down to 2 seconds..... --Bellis 23:53, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :You dont have to "touch" the spirit to destroy it, it works like touch anything(even yourself) and the nearest spirit is destroyed.81.106.201.158 14:36, 23 February 2008 (UTC) update No need to take Gaze of Fury anymore to deal with Spirits. Also, Cold as Ice just got a LOT easier! (T/ ) 03:02, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Vampiric Gaze for Ritualists? It's an OK skill now with an edge vs spirits. Blood Spikers might bring one of these along for some versitatilty in HA I think? 23:59, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Nerfed This skill was fantastic for PvE Rits. Now it's crap. 03:09, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :it was never used because it wasnt practical. now its decent. 23:17, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::Not practical? Have you even played EotN? There are spirits with every stinking group. Sometimes there are spirit spammers. Charr, Mandragors, Modniir, undead, Destroyers, monkeys, and beetles all have spirits aplenty- and once you gobble one up they'll drop everything to summon a new one. 01:22, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :::: lol I think your fantastic is not refering to my fantastic... Gogogogo 60 Al rit into melee range among ennemies +4 to +10 your lvl. Gogogo Big Bow 07:25, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :::::it never says that the skill still is touch, so is it? Has anyone tested yet? If it isn't, the skill is nice imo ::::::All I meant to say to Felix is that a Touch Range skill (pre-update) for a 60al target in PVE is not fantastic.Big Bow 18:36, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::It's Spell range. I've been having a party with this in EotN. (T/ ) 03:16, 12 August 2008 (UTC) This spell was nerfed/buffed depending on how you look at it. You can no longer target allied spirits aswell with it and time it properly with Life for a massive area heal, but then again now it can target players and minions aswell, latter of which will die from a single cast and provide a nice heal for the caster (level 26 Flesh Golem one-hit-kill anyone?) and it can function pretty well for a meleer rit-secondary simply due to the conditional effect. Every single point of life stolen from a summoned creature is priceless, life-saving, and effective in mowing down an armada of minions and spirits while keeping the meleer alive to tank them all. And it's also a minor lifesteal heal for rit-primaries. And while I myself do pity that I can no longer kill that Frozen Soil some random traphappy ranger at RA has dropped and that way get the almost wiped own team to res, there's still other choices for that, like Feast of Souls. Anyways, it's just from which point of view you look at Consume Soul that determines if it was a buff or a nerf. -- IGN: Angelo Silverwolf Just ab'd with this, maybe just a glitch or bug, but i wasnt able to steal "all of a summoned foes health" like the description says. Somewhat annoying to have brought the skill only to find it doesn't work when the opposing team has brought two mm's full of minions that I cant steal more than 64 health from >< -Griffith4100 :Sign your comments with four tildes (like this: ~~~~); it'll put a link to your page as well as the date/time you made the comment. It's not a glitch. Minions = Animated undead. That is to say, they aren't summoned creatures, but rather animated. Therefore, the skill only is a cheap, elite Vampiric Gaze against minions. - ' Ad Victoriam' 02:38, 4 September 2008 (UTC) EDIT: nvm, I'm being stupid. Minions are summoned creatures. Weird... - ' Ad Victoriam' 02:41, 4 September 2008 (UTC) I can confirm this, it just happened to me. Bearic 18:16, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :they have no soul. im assuming it means spirits 22:14, 27 October 2008 (UTC) ::Fixed 02:56, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :::oh gud, those Flesh Golem "Two Tanks in One" W/N were really annoying me. (T/ ) 03:36, 7 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Update - actually somewhat useful in The Deep for eliminating repeated Flesh Golems from Outcast Death Hand (or whatever they are called there), plus other misc spirits from Irukandji. Heh. (T/ ) 14:16, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :::::This skill gives me even more reason to hate Wardens. Their rits have 0 spawning power, so they do 5 damage to you, yet they make it impossible to use minions or spirits. --Macros 14:24, 16 November 2008 (UTC)